A new place in our new world
by goingunder34
Summary: Hermione is not what she thought to be,world is collapsing,Harry is on the run,it's the only one left who can think to destroy Voldemort,but there's no hope.The others have been captured.Hermione's life changes..in better? HGLM
1. They are coming

Just few things...again...  
I'm italian,so forgive me some mistakes...(say me when there are...)

That's a strange story..Hermione is not what she thought to be...discover with me what she is in reality...

They are coming...

We are waiting,sitting in the darkness,hoping in something that will never realise.

Harry has escaped,he's the only one who did it,we are here...going to be captured.

I've got Ron's hand in mine,and I hold hardly...  
He turns to me,a little smile on his face...

They are coming...we can here their voices,loud,full of satisfaction,excited...

They are coming.

I look at my friends,Luna,Ginny,Neville,Seamus,Remus,Tonks Fred and George...  
What's going to happen...?Will I see you again?

Just a moment before they step inside I murmur "I've loved you,guys...and I'll do forever..."

They are in.

An evil laughter...darkness.


	2. Thoughts

I wake up...a terrible headache is pulsing in my head...where the hell am I?  
Around me there's only darkness,and cold...

I'm lying at the ground while my eyes are trying to get used to the light...

I can see something now,I'm in a little cell...and in front of me there is a door...  
No windows,nothing else.

I'm trying to think,to remember something.  
My last memory is that horrible laughter,that sound continues to resound in my head...

Where are the others?Where is Ron?  
Why am I all alone?

I hear something..someone is walking outside,I imagine there is a corridor just out of there.  
A door opens,it's not mine...my heart slows down.

In the room next to me someone is thrown to the ground and groan for pain.

I'm scared...of what they'll go to do to me...There are stories of girls,who've been captured,and are not nice ones..._Well,Hermione,you'll know the truth..._I say myself.

I guess that we're in something like an head quarter...I can't imagine all Death Eaters that are probably in there now...Can't do that becoming more scared...

And just thinking that few days ago we were happy at the Burrow all together,joking,laughing and having fun?  
All has gone away in few hours...

Voldemort had taken the Ministry,setting one of his own Death Eater as Minister of Magic...  
All has collapsed so quickly.  
They arrived at the Burrow and tried to catch us,but we escaped,don't know how but we did it...  
We hid ourselves in Hogwarts,appearing in Hogsmeade and going by foot,entering in the castle to feel home...Just now I understand how stupid we were,just little foolish teenagers...  
Don't know how they found us...Remus arrived yesterday morning running in the entrance hall.  
"They are coming!"he shouted out,next to him there was Tonks,she's pregnant...I'm so glad for her.  
"Harry...you have to go!Go away from here!"I was crying out loudly to him while he wasn't moving.  
"Come on!Get out of here!"was saying Ron trying to convince him.  
Remus did it,telling him he was the last hope left.  
He went away...I'm asking myself if i'll ever see him again.  
_  
Probably not Hermione..._

I realise only now I've come to the end,to the end of my life...my future is short,probably some days of pain and then nothing..._death..._

What's going to be next?Heaven,Hell?or just...nothing?

Don't want to understand...I feel remorse growing in me...I'm so young..why do I have to die?

Maybe Harry will do it...maybe he'll destroy Voldemort...

I laugh..._Don't be silly Hermione...he's all alone out there...what do you think is going to do?_

Right...why didn't I go with him?

_Are you a coward?You prefer now to be with him instead of staying here?Because you're sure you're going to suffer in here?_

No,maybe I could have done something...something to improve our world...

_However it's too late._

I just wonder how much time they'll get before to get in here...I'm scared,but waiting makes me more even scared.

I sit,the back on the wall...try to think logically.

The others must be here,somewhere here...maybe in the cell next to me there is Ron,or Ginny...  
_Don't hope for that,the person in there was crying out for pain..._

I hear steps outside my cell...

They're coming closer.

The door clearks...and Lucius Malfoy steps in.

I lost breath as I see him closing the door behind him.

He's smiling...evely...


	3. It's only the beginning

He's smiling...and my hearts pumps...hardly in my chest...

His blond long silvery hair are lying over his shoulders,perfectly fit,he's wearing precious robes,black and green,in his right hand he holds his wand.

"Miss Granger"he staring to me.  
I stare back,but it's too strong I can't look into that two pieces of ice. So cold...  
"Malfoy..."I reply to him.  
"Oh...but it's so dark in here!"with a tick of his wand he switch on the lanterns that I couldn't see before...  
_God!It's so small..._

"So..."he murmurs after looking at me"What are you wondering at?"  
I impose myself looking at him while I stand up from the floor...he's so tall...I feel like an insect...in front of a giant. _No,Hermione...you're stronger than him...that's for sure...he's only a damned Death Eather...you are stronger...you must be._

"Just where were my friends and when you were coming to torture me.."I say trying to sound brave.  
He smirks.  
"What is making you think I'm going to torture you?"

I look at him surprised...what are they going to do instead of this?

I reapet it loudly.

He watches me...now he's his turn to look surprise,just wonder why...

"They said you were intelligent..."  
I don't understand,but I reply proudly"I am!"  
"So...why do you think we want to torture you?"

_Because I'm a Mudblood,friend to Harry Potter,the boy who lived,and I'm something you've always disgusted...and because you're founding a new world without any place for me..._

I keep silence,while he walks around the cell in circle. I close my eyes and can't stop my body shaking hearing his steps in my mind.

"Next question?"he asks noticing my silence.  
I nod my head.  
"Don't you want to know where are your stupid friends?"  
"They're not stupid..."I reply trying to sound calm.

He chuckles.

I wait until he stops,anger is growing in me...and I can't stop it.

"Where are they?"  
"Oh..They are here,and they're being tortured right now,every one...you know...they have to be punished...they deserved it..."he says coldly with no feelings in his eyes,like he was talking of something common,like the weather.

"And don't I deserve it too?"I ask insolence.

He begins to walk again in circle around me...like a lion...

I'm standing impatient...I don't know what he wants and it makes me angry...and more more frightened.

"We've got plans...we've got plans on you..."He murmurs...getting closer to the door.

"WHAT ARE THEY?"I cry out while he's going out.

But he closes the door before to reply me...and I stand there shaking in anger with no answers hearing the painfull cries of a girl,don't recognise if Luna or Ginny.

I let myself to the ground and I take my head in my hands,trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare,but I can not..._That's reality Hermione..._

The screams don't want to let my ears alone...I can't stand listening to this.  
Tears fall down...if they only had tortured me...if _he _only did it few minutes ago maybe I could suffer all this...but he has not...

_Why?_

Try to think...  
Is it a mental game to make me fool?  
Probably..and if it continues he's going to win...  
Try to think logically.

I'm a Mudblood,my parents are Muggle.  
They hate me,that's for sure,he hates me more than the others,after the battle at the Departement of Mysteries...he doesn't want me to exist...so...why doesn't it make it finish?

_He's playing Hermione,he's playing with you..._

Time is not passing...  
It's hours I've been sitting here,and i'm becoming hungry,just wondering when they're going to take me some food,just wondering when he'll come back;just wondering how much time is really passed...minutes or hours?Just wondering when these screams will stop.

My eyes are red,I'm sure of that and probably are also inflated...I know because I've been crying for all the time,tears seem to be finished...

My mum and my dad I haven't seen you for such a long time...and I won't anymore...  
Harry...all alone...  
Ron,my stupid Ron..._I never said I love you.._well I say to you now..."I love you."  
Ginny,little innocent girl,what are they going to do to you?Were you crying before?  
Or was the little lunatic Luna who was yelling for pain?  
And Fred and George?Will you smile again indeed?Or won't you?  
Remus...you're strong,aren't you?You'll pass this...but Tonks?She's strong too,but she's pregnant...Hope they'll let her stay...

I laugh again...they'll never,they're not human beings...are they?

_Of course not..._

I'm hungry,desperately hungry.

The screams finish...and I bless god to have stopped this.

Finnally silence...maybe I could try to sleep,I'm so tired...

Someone open the door...

Someone I know...someone with blond,silver hair,perfect pale face,lips thin and strong,two eyes made of ice and his perfect body...pretending to be perfect,only being a coward...a bastard...never forgotten what he's done to Ginny,she was just eleven.

"Granger..."he says.  
"Malfoy..."I reply.  
"Just let begin our interrogation..."his cold voice is like his cold eyes...can't stand it...


End file.
